


Open minded

by FrejaStahl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disappointment, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrejaStahl/pseuds/FrejaStahl
Summary: Been very let down recently.





	Open minded

You are forward thinking,  
Ahead of your time.   
You pride yourself,  
On your open mind. 

But I can't seem to please you,   
No matter how hard I try.   
Every discussion just ends in,   
With me wanting to cry. 

I'm rude, disengaged,  
Untrustworthy and more.   
Your description of me,   
Makes me love you less than before. 

I'm offensive, insolent,   
A loser, a joke.   
Words roll out of your mouth,   
Not once do you choke. 

Tell me things that you think of,  
What makes you tick, makes you care.  
I can't imagine anything worse now,  
When you say that to me, I stare.

I continue to open up to you,  
Albeit my own fault.  
Your words are like glass shards,  
Cut me down with a jolt.

You repeat what I say,  
When I am not there.  
You make it sound like I'm awful,  
Like I do not care.

The last time it felt like,  
Some form of intervention.  
Like I was the guest star,  
Of some evil convention.

Let that be the last time,  
I discuss naught but the weather.   
Because I'm at what you call,  
The end of my tether.

At least I can see now,  
No longer am blind.  
But this would not have been obvious,  
If it weren't for your open mind.


End file.
